The present invention relates to a method of connecting at least two structural parts, and to a bodywork.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
When manufacturing a bodywork of a motor vehicle, different structural parts are normally joined together. Problems oftentimes are encountered to compensate possible tolerances of the structural parts and tolerances resulting from connecting the structural parts. In addition, forces are encountered between the structural parts in opposition to the joining force by which the structural parts are connected to one another.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address these problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.